One technique often utilized in cosmetic and resonstructive surgery is the implantation of a prosthesis into a particular body cavity in order to supplement or replace soft tissue in that area. In particular, the use of a polyurethane envelope filled with a silicone gel as mammary prosthesis has met with widespread success. The procedure for implanting a prosthesis typically involves making an incision in the desired area and implanting and positioning the prosthesis beneath the surface of the skin.
One of the desirable qualities of soft tissue implants is that the envelope which covers the implant material has a relatively high coefficient of friction. This helps to ensure that only minimal repositioning of the implant will occur after the implant is installed underneath the skin. However, the rough surface of the envelope can cause considerable problems during the initial installation and positioning of the implant.
There are a number of surgical instruments, such as forceps and skin retractors, which are employed in most surgical procedures involving plastic surgery. However, these tools have proven inadequate in procedures involving the implantation and positioning of prostheses having envelopes with high coefficients of friction relative to human tissue because any contact of the prosthesis with human tissue inhibits movement and positioning of the prosthesis.